1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a vibration damper with integrated level control.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vibration damper with integrated level control should compensate for a sinking of the vehicle body caused by a static load. Damping medium is transferred from a pump space to a work space by the spring compression movement of the vibration damper so that a piston rod of the vibration damper carries out an extension movement. In addition to a pump space, a vibration damper of this kind has a compensation space that compensates for the damping medium volume displaced by the piston rod because of dynamic compression movements and rebound movements when the desired level position is reached.
As is shown in DE 30 04 307, at least one inner cylinder, one outer cylinder, a pump rod with a pump valve, and a suction rod for the pump space are required in order to separate the pump space, compensation space, and work space from one another. The pump rod is arranged on a separating disk between a work space remote of the piston rod and the pump space.